The house of doom
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: The adventures of Jason and his new friend continue. Jason ToddxOC


I own nothing! If I did, do you think it would be free?

This was it. The biggest risk Jason would ever take. He was planning to do the unthinkable. Yes he was going to wake the she demon before noon. He snuck into her room carefully. There was a lump under a pile of blankets. Jason decided to poke said lump. It moaned "I'm going to make pancakes," Jason said softly. At that a thin arm shot out from the blankets. Clutching Jason by the neck Sam brought his face within an inch from hers. "What did I tell you about waking me before noon ?".Jason started coughing and Sam released him to lean back on the bed. "I believe it may have had some thing to do with my imminent demise," Jason said rubbing his throat. "That's right and the same goes for pancakes," . "You're mean," Jason said sticking his tongue out at her. Suddenly, His face lit up with an impish grin "And besides I'm making waffles,". Jason practically skipped out of the room "Yeah OK," mumbled shadow. Then suddenly her eyes widened with realization of what she had agreed to "WAIT! WHAT! NO!" . A large explosion was heard from the kitchen .Panicking Sam ran into the kitchen to find a situation some would find hilarious. Jason was standing in the kitchen holding a frying pan . Eyes wide ,eye brows smoking slightly and to top the mad scientist look a bad imitation of Alfred Einstein's hair .Now Jason's hair was down to his shoulders and black as night. At the moment his hair was standing strait on end. Sam walked over and as calmly as she could reached up to touch the top of the smoking monstrosity ."You know we really need to cut this mess" Sam said thoughtfully

I am a time break fear

me!;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;

Sitting in a small cafe waiting to be served Sam listened to her Ipod while Jason fidgeted. Soon there after Jason's phone rang "hello? Oh hi Cindy. Yeah we're still on for dinner to-night". The speed at which Jason's face paled would have made a cheetah look twice "wh-wh-what do you mean you want to meet my room mate,". Sam's eyebrow made a good show of trying to escape into her hair line. " OK, Cindy yeah five is fine bye, ". Jason put down his phone and said "Shit," Sam said "What I'm not that bad am I?" "Well no its just she thinks you're a boy," "What? Why?" "Well I told her your name and she thought I meant Sam as in Samuel," "And let me guess she's the kind that will think that a boy and a girl living together can't be good?" . Jason sighed and lied his head down on the table "Yep that's pretty much it," "Well you're screwed," "Well you're cheery," "Yep," "Shut up and drink your coffee," Sam smirked over her cup oh this was going to be fun. Their day passed somewhat normally .Shopping ,getting Jason a hair cut (when it came to getting her hair cut Sam ran away screaming).After treating the wounds from a bar fight (don't ask) Jason and Sam were ready to receive their guest. Sam was in the bathroom trying to find the burn cream (how the hell Jason managed to catch no bake cookies on fire we will never know)when Cindy arrived. Sam hated her instantly, the first words out of Cindy's were "Oh boo bear you look so cute!". Sam gagged. So being the person she is Sam decided to make the new girls life .A. Living. Hell. There was initially a plan that involved Letting Cindy (or as Sam called her "she bitch") Know gently. Sam was not about to let that happen. So finding her most feminine outfit (that took some doing) putting on her make up Sam joined the party. Jason's jaw dropped so far all he he'd seen Sam in was jeans and T- shirts. Now wearing a short black dress, red jewelry and shoes that would make Angelina Jolie jealous .Sam looked like a super model (eyes sea green for the occasion). Cindy was equally stunned "Boo bear who is this ?" Jason regained the power of speech a moment later "honestly Cindy I don't know any more" "allow me to introduce my self. My name is Sam I'm Jason's room mate. And judging from the fact that your sitting on his lap I assume you know who Jason is." Cindy Jumped off Jason's lap, slapped his face screamed "You've been cheating on me Jason?! Mom was right all men our rodents," with this she ran out. Sam blinked a few times and said "Well that was fun, G'night!" "Hold it right there! You did that on purpose" Jason yelled while flailing his arms. "Yes, yes I did," Sam said cheerily. "Well its to bad that all this food I made is going to waste," "Hmm you're probably right I should have let her eat it. That would be the worst punishment of all," " If you must know I had it catered," "Smart boy," . Jason sighed and said "I meant would you please join me for dinner?". Sam was stunned "Um yeah, I would like that actually,". They sat down to dinner Jason said "You look good in a dress," "Thanks but don't get used to it,"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; it's a bird it's a plane no it's a time break;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Jason stretched he had slept well for the first time in weeks . Every thing was peaceful -well we cant have peace in our lives it's time to go to work- Jason thought gloomily. He suddenly sat up alarmed. He could hear some one moving around in the kitchen. His door opened to reveal. Sam carrying a break fast tray ?! "good morning sleepy head here's some breakfast for you" "who are you and what have you done with Sam!" Jason said alarmed. "well I poked my head in this morning and you looked so cute while sleeping I wanted to feed you. So here eat" Jason cautiously took a bite of toast miracle of miracles it was good! Sam smiled and left the room


End file.
